globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Recon
Information right|frame|A female recon agent.The recon class is the stealth class of Global Agenda, being by far the most maneuverable class he can use bionics and jetpacks to get to vantage points and snipe the enemy team or alternatively sneak behind them and stab them in the back with a sword. From the official website: Stealth and speed are the main allies of the Recon agent, who also uses subversion and misdirection to confound an enemy force while executing lightning fast ambushes against individual opponents. Strategy Snipercon Utilizing a Ballista or Scorpia rifle, the Snipercon sets up at a distance and takes down single targets in quick succession. Target prioritization is important - determine what (or who) needs to go down first, and fire away. Snipercon is the prefered Recon playstyle for PvE content. Be aware that, unlike many other games with Sniper Rifles, the rifles in Global Agenda are projectile weapons - snipers will need to lead their targets a small amount, depending on distance and the target's velocity. While killing off enemy players in a PvP mission can be helpful, destroying enemy deployables can often be more useful to the team overall. The rifles are capable of outranging all other weaponry, and deal significant enough damage to force the Robotics to either immediately begin repairs or risk losing it. Two snipers acting in concert can quickly and easily demolish any deployables nest, only being delayed by Force Walls or Dome Shields. Though having skills assigned to improving sniping, there is nothing precluding a Snipercon from melee'ing down a target that gets too close, or tossing a few bombs around. Decide if it would be better to engage at melee range, or fly off and find another perch to fire from. Meleecon Through the Ghost Sword or Dual Daggers, Melee Stim, and some escape systems (Spring Stealth + Bionics are rather effective), the Meleecon stalks a target until an opportunity arises to... 'remove' them. While relatively ineffective in PvE content, the Meleecon can be exceptionally effective saboteurs and assassins in PvP missions. Like the Snipercon, evaluate targets and determine which is easiest to remove, balanced by how much impact their death will have upon the enemy team. Healing Medics and Explosive Assaults are prime targets, as well as small Robotics nests. Be aware of the limitations of Stealth! While effectively invisible while stealthed, taking damage will temporarily reveal the recon. Robotics may employ the Deployable Sensor, allowing them to see approching hostile targets on their minimap, even while they are stealthed. Turrets will also take advantage of this information - look to the UI for the sensor warning. Always have an escape plan. Suicide missions are only worthwhile when they succeed, otherwise it's a waste of a respawn. Decoys can be a valuable distraction in a 1v1 fight. Be sure to switch to a sword while the decoy is in use - using a rifle or SMG can quickly dispel the target's confusion. While Meleecon's generally prefer to have an SMG, nothing stops them from bringing a sniper rifle or some explosives. They can be used to soften up a target area before entering melee range, or picking off weakened targets at a distance. Bombercon Employing a variety of explosives, the Bombercon is an effective saboteur, especially in PvP missions such as Control, Scramble, or Breach. While less effective in PvE, they can still be useful, especially on Maximum or Ultra-Max security levels (where the number of targets increases the value of AoE damage). EMP Bomb and Fire Bomb can cause heavy damage to both enemy players and deployables. Finishing off a Robotic's nest with an SMG or melee weapon can really help the team advance on a Control point, or give them a breather by destroying their staging area. Mines can be used to secure an escape path before an attack, or deny a victim's escape path. They can also be used to help secure a path the enemy is likely to take when attacking a point - just beware the setup time. General Tips Mines can be seen by all players and can destroyed by being shot, they should be placed around corners and in hard to see spots. All Bombs can hit enemy players and yourself in the blast radius. They can be used to soften up stationary targets like snipers or entrenched robotics. Objectives cannot be captured while stealthed. Throwing bombs or mines at objectives without leaving stealth can assist your team by driving enemies away from the control point until the bomb detonates, or dealing heavy damage if they don't notice the explosive. Both the Ghost Sword and Dual Daggers deal triple damage when attacking from behind. Coupled with their fast swing speed, this will often chop up targets in the first three swings. It can be enough burst to make victims panic and try to escape, driving them away from chokepoints and objectives. Decide whether it's useful to chase after the initial attack - Robotics may barricade themselves in and heal up, others may simply retreat to heavy reinforcements. One particularily easy way to disrupt enemy Robotics is to stalk them - observe the behavior of enemy robotics, and when you think they intend to move up their deployables follow while Stealthed. Right when a Robotics put down their deployable there is a very brief period of time (about a second) where they switch out to their Repair Arm and start building. During this time deployables are very low on health and easy to destroy with a short SMG burst. Destroying the deployable before it's finished building prevents the enemy Robotics from deploying anything and forces them to wait out a long cooldown before attempting to build again. In this situation, there are two ways the Robotics can react: they can attempt to attack their assailant - simply keep swinging/shooting at the deployable. If it's a turret, it's vulnerable to "backstabs" and can easily be demolished in a few seconds. If they try to outheal the damage, switch between attacking the Robotics and the deployables. They'll be forced to either start attacking you or escape. If there's a Medical Station nearby, ignore the original target and switch between the Robotics and the Med Station. Time spent dealing with an attacker is time the Robotics isn't using to repair their buildings or otherwise help their team. Overall, remember that the role of all Recons is to constantly harass and sabotage the enemy team, not to chase after kills. It's usually more effective to switch targets when a victim at half health starts to run, rather then blindly chasing after them, away from where the main chokepoints are, and waste time getting back. Skill Trees *'Balanced:' Default tree for all classes **Passive Protection-Physical Protection +4 ***Advanced Passive Protection-Physical Protection +5 **Jetpack Power-Jetpack Cost -50% **Power Pool Increase-Max Power Pool +40% **Team Boost Increase-Morale Required For Boost -25% **Health-Max Health +10% **Power Pool Return-Power Recharge Rate +20% **Damage Increase:AOE-AOE Damage Dealt +6% **Damage Increase:Ranged-Ranged Damage Dealt +6% **Damage Increase:Melee-Melee Damage Dealt +6% **Offhand Recharge-Offhand Recharge Delays-10% **Super Agent-Max Health +10%,AOE Damage Dealt +5%, Ranged Damage Dealt +5%, Melee Damage Dealt +5%, Healing Received +5%, Physical Protection +4, Offhand Recharge Delays -5% *'Infiltration:' Increases melee and offhand abilities, and buffs movement speed. **Melee I-Melee Protection +10, Melee Damage Dealt +3% ***Melee II-Melee Protection +7, Melee Damage Dealt +4%, Blocking Power Cost -50% ****Melee III-Melee Protection +6, Melee Damage Dealt +5% **Athletics-Ground Speed +15% **Explosives Area Increase-AOE Radius +10%, AOE Effective Range +20% **Recon Offhand Recharge I-Offhand Recharge Delays -8% ***Recon Offhand Recharge II-Offhand Recharge Delays -12% **Stealth Protection-Increases Physical Protection While Stealthed (+12 Protection while stealthing) **Explosives Damage I-AOE Damage Dealt +8% ***Explosives Damage II-AOE Damage Dealt +12% **Bomb Effect Increase-Bomb Effect Potency +25% **Stealth Restealth-Restealth Rate +50% **Super Ninja-Ground Speed +10%, Melee Damage Dealt +6%, Explosive Deploy Time -25% *'Marksman:' Focus on sniper weapons(including your Rapid Fire Rifle), increases self-buffs and jump height. **Escape Durations-Decoy Lifetime +50%, Sealed Systems Duration +50% **Stim Duration-Bionics Duration +50%, Melee Stim Duration +50%, Ranged Stim Duration +50%, Visual Scanner Duration +50% ***Stim Boost-Bionics Potency +50%, Melee Stim Potency +50%, Ranged Stim Potency +50%, Visual Scanner Potency +50% **Recon Rifle Effective Range-Recon Rifle Effective Range +50, Sniper Rifles Effective Range +200 ***Recon Rifle Accuracy-Recon Rifle Accuracy Modifier +20%, Sniper Rifle Accuracy Modifier +50%, Sniper Rifle Rate of Fire +20% **Recon Rifle Range-Recon Rifle Range +50, Sniper Rifles Range +150 ***Recon Rifle Power Cost-Recon Rifle Power Cost -10%, Sniper Rifles Power Cost -10% ****Recon Rifle Damage I-Recon Rifle Damage +7%, Sniper Rifles Damage +7% *****Recon Rifle Damage II-Recon Rifle Damage +8%, Sniper Rifles Damage +8% **Escape-Jump Height +50% **Athletic Dodge-AOE Protection +8, Ranged Protection +8 **Killer Instinct-Sniper Protection Debuff +10 **Super Sharpshooter-Recon Rifle Damage +5%, Recon Rifle Rate of Fire +5%, Sniper Rifle Damage +5%, Sniper Rifle Rate of Fire +5% Skill Planner Weapons Melee * Ghost Sword - A long, slightly curved sword that deals increased damage on a Backstab. :Initially Available * Dual Daggers - Twin long swords that deal more damage than the Ghost Sword, but do not return damage when Blocking. :Available for Purchase at level 32 - 50 Conquest Tokens Ranged * Rogue SMG - A rapid-firing rifle best suited as a backup after engaging in Melee. :Initially Available * Ballista - A long-range sniper rifle. Can only be fired while zoomed (Alt-Fire) and while the Accuracy indicator is centered. Inflicts targets with reduced Protection for a short duration. :Available for Purchase at level 7 * Scorpia - A long-range sniper rifle. Can only be fired while zoomed (Alt-Fire) and while the Accuracy indicator is centered. Inflicts targets with reduced Healing Recieved for a short duration. :Available for Purchase at level 23 * Raven SMG - Similar to the Rogue SMG, deals higher damage per shot but has a slightly shorter range. :Available for Purchase at level 34 - 50 Conquest Tokens Specialties * Sprint Stealth - Renders the Agent invisible to enemy eyes and increases Run Speed while active. :Initially Available * Spring Stealth - Renders the Agent invisible to enemy eyes and increases Jump Height while active. :Available for Purchase at level 19 * Targeting System - Slightly increases Range damage and increases the Recon's Power Pool. Activating the Targeting System allows the Recon to see hostiles on the other side of walls. (+15% Damage, +20 Power Pool) :Available for Purchase at level 42 - 50 Conquest Tokens Offhand * Bionics - Fall damage is negated. While Active, allows the Recon to jump long distances, increases Jump Height, and increases Run Speed. :Initially Available * Decoy - Creates an image of the Recon that attempts to melee nearby hostile targets. Deals no damage, but has high Protections and Health. :Available for Purchase at level 9 * Sealed Systems - Removes hostile debuffs from the Recon, and prevents Stun, Poison and Ignite debuffs from being applied for a short duration. :Available for Purchase at level 11 * Standard Mine - Tosses a small proximity mine on the ground. The mine takes a few seconds to deploy and will not deploy while an entity is nearby (including the Recon). Once deployed, it will explode when a hostile target enters range, damaging hostiles in the area. Mines are visible to all and can be destroyed by weapons fire. :Initially Available * Fire Bomb - Throws a satchel charge, timed to detonate after a few seconds. Deals damage and inflicts an Ignite debuff on hostile targets within the area of effect. :Initially Available * EMP Bomb - Throws a satchel charge, timed to detonate after a few seconds. Deals damage and stuns hostile targets within the area of effect. Mechanical targets will be stunned for a longer duration, though some targets may be immune to stuns. :Available for Purchase at level 17 * Sticky Poison Mine - Tosses a small proximity mine that sticks to the first surface it comes into contact with. The mine takes a few seconds to deploy and will not deploy while an entity is nearby (including the Recon). Once deployed, it will explode when a hostile target enters range, damaging and inflicting a Poison debuff on hostiles within the area of effect. Mines are visible to all and can be destroyed by weapons fire. :Available for Purchase at level 25 * Graviton Bomb - Throws a satchel charge that detonates after a few seconds. Hostiles in the area of effect take damage and are knocked away from the charge's location. :Available for Purchase at level 27 * Venom Bomb - Throws a satchel charge that detonates after a few seconds. Hostiles in the area of effect take damage and are inflicted with a Poison debuff. :Available for Purchase at level 29 * Deconstructor :Available for Purchase at level 36 - 50 Conquest Tokens * Range Stim - Greatly increases Range damage dealt for a short duration. :Available for Purchase at level 13 * Visual Scanner - Allows the Recon to see Stealthed hostiles for a short duration, and increases Range damage dealt. :Available for Purchase at level 15 * Melee Stim - Greatly increases Melee damage dealt for a short duration. :Available for Purchase at level 21 * Vulture Vision - For a short time, hostiles in the area under 25% Health are highlighted to the Recon, and damage is slightly increased. (+10% Ranged Damage and does not stack with Visual Scanner) :Available for Purchase at level 38 - 50 Conquest Tokens Boost * Sensor Morale Boost - Allows team members to see hostile enemies through walls (indicated by white triangles above their heads), as well as an increase in damage dealt and movespeed for a short duration. Requires a full Morale bar. :Initially Available * Shatter Bomb Boost - Throws a large bomb that detonates after a short duration. Causes a large amount of damage to hostile targets in a large area. Requires a full Morale bar. :Available for Purchase at level 44 - 50 Conquest Tokens } |liststyle = line-height:1.4em; |group1 = Classes |list1 = Assault Medic Robotics Recon }} Category:Classes